creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NeveRsLeePwitHme/Mods, rants, and tattle tails
Ok rarely you will see me post serious things on forums, blogs, and especially chat. But I REALLY need to get some shit off my chest that really either at this point is annoying the hell out of me or has me cunnfuzzuled. FIRST AND ONLY WARNING | This blog here? Yep if you couldn't tell is a RANT. So I on a particular day was in chat. You know goofing around as of usually. When an admin decided to leave. So therefore I decided to break a rule by stretching. Why? Because I am stupid. duhh. Well anyway I was banned when I later admitted I had. I just wanted to be honest just cause. But what I want to know is if we have SO many mods how come we have chat rooms SOMETIMES. Again SOMETIMES. Devoid of an person in power? And basically all these hibernating admins not doing JACK SHIT on the wiki. You keep saying "Oh, we get so much work u gaiz STFU!" But you keep forgetting there is still some dormant mod/admin accounts gathering internet dust. Ok I know as well as ANYONE they have jobs and a life but if you're going to leave for... What? 3 years might as well retire. My father always said one important thing in my life "No matter what you do, your trade is half of you" I again know shit happens people have lives. But seriously take your jobs (I know I'm gonna be hated for this) a little more diligently please? NeveR RANT 2: tattle tails Ok I REALLY know I'm gonna be hated but I CAN'T emphasize more how much I DESPISE kiss-ups. Call `em what you want snitches, bastards, tattle tails, etc. But an annoying trend I'm seeing in chat is this: new user gets on chat. New user does not know the rules and, not surprisingly, breaks them.All the while all admin/mods are gone. I tell them don't do that and link them to the rules page. I get on with my life. Then**** (not saying any names) decides I am gonna snitch AND lie. So mod/admin comes back. User douchebag says "Hur hur! Dat n00b dun goofed da rulez!" I try to explain I showed them after they did so. User douche lies saying "I dun got light shot11!!1!" New user gets banned,thinks thinks he/she is is hated and yet again another FUCKING inactive user. This culture of corruption needs to STOP. For those users who think snitching to get admin/mod`s respect so you can get ahead of the curve, IT IS NOT COOL. I wouldn't even give a shit if Cleric gives you the damn WIKI. You will NEVER earn my respect. For those users who do this you know who you are. And let's all be realistic; no one and their grandmother aren't going to read ALL the rules in one sitting. And I'm still going through them. My final message is yes like The Almighty Cleric said "Ignorance is no excuse for breaking the rules." But can we at least treat new users like, I don't know, REAL guest and make them feel a little loved? I've been on tons more chat rooms and I hear the same thing. "Go on CPW chat? Hell no." "They r liek 2strict." "I was banned and shitz dur." Can we dare I say be a bit more welcoming? That goes for EVERYONE. Sorry to be boring and nag, but seriously lets make this wiki a bit better. Please? ~kittens and lemon drops~ Sincerely,Geoffrey AKA Neve Category:Blog posts